Marinette's Dream Dinner Date with Adrien
by Kryokina
Summary: A short little story relaying a MLB dream I had. (Guess I love MLB that much.) It would happen sometime after Marinette discovers Adrien loves Ladybug and is comfortable around him, & Adrien likes Marinette enough to invite her over for dinner. Because it is a dream, it has a couple random details, but strangely, it's sensible enough that you could see it happening in an episode.


"Dinner is ready."

Marinette was very hungry, so Natalie's announcement made her heart almost skip a beat in her chest. Well, it was not _just_ her hunger that caused her excitement; she was finally about to share a meal with Adrien!

"Adrien, come here!" Mr. Agreste boomed suddenly. "I have some tasks for you to do." Adrien looked at Marinette with an apologetic look before he hurried out of the dining room and down the hallway to obey his father.

Marinette felt really sad for him. "Why does he have to work? Why can't he have dinner?" she asked Natalie.

"Because Mr. Agreste needs him right now," Natalie answered. "He will have dinner when he is done."

Marinette silently apologized to her stomach as she made up her mind. "Well, if Adrien won't have dinner, then neither will I." _Because I love him_ , she added, only for her own record.

"No!" Natalie exclaimed with an abnormally anxious tone. "You're our guest. You must eat."

"Not until Adrien does."

"Fine," she said, returning to her usual unsympathetic, monotone voice. "It's just Adrien has had one girl in his life. He doesn't need another."

 _She must be talking about Chloe. But how did she figure out I love Adrien? Well, she obviously doesn't know he likes Ladybug._ "I'm going to go see how I can help." Marinette ran after Adrien before Natalie could stop her.

The hallway opened up into a huge room, one of the largest rooms she had ever seen. It was also one of the emptiest. The same cold, metallic gray walls bordered this room that ran through the rest of the Agreste mansion. Adrien was nowhere in sight, but in the back of the room behind a desk (which was the only piece of furniture in the room) stood Mr. Agreste.

"What are you doing?" he bellowed when he noticed her. "You can't be back here! Get out!"

"Sir," Marinette reassured him, "I only wanted to see if I could help."

"Adrien doesn't need your help. Leave now!"

She hung her head and left the room. Just then, a little boy and girl who appeared to be twins ran past her in the hallway. _I didn't know Adrien had siblings,_ she thought in wonder. "Hey, can I come with you?"

"Sure!" the twins replied, sounding as if they had not a care in the world. They darted over to a computer and opened up a play betting website.

Marinette scanned the webpage, noting everything on which they had betted. "Whoa, you guys have betted on everything, and Adrien has betted on nothing!" She felt sorry for Adrien again, as she realized his father never let him have time for anything fun.

"Yup. And I just won the bet!" the girl boasted, completely oblivious to Marinette's concern for Adrien.

Just then, Adrien passed by. Marinette grabbed his arm. "Adrien, you need to bet on some of these things. You've betted on nothing!"

Adrien laughed. "Okay, just one."

Right after he placed his bet, Mr. Agreste cut in, booming, "What are my kids doing, betting with MY money?"

"Sir," Marinette reassured him, "it's only fake money, virtual money."

"Hm, I see. Well, Adrien, come along! I have more things for you to do!"

Adrien left to continue working, but just before Mr. Agreste followed him out of the room, the boy called, "And guess what, Father! I took that money you gave me and invested it. Now I have unlimited money! I'm richer than you! I'm spending it on everything. I even have debts now!"

"How dare you spend my money that way!" Mr. Agreste scolded.

"No, it's mine!"

"You know that unlimited flow of money? I can take it away from you."

"Fine! Go ahead. Take it all away. See if I care. I can still pay off all my debts without you." The boy crossed his arms in defiance. Then, Mr. Agreste sighed and left the room to take away his son's money supply. After that awkward situation, Marinette decided to ease the atmosphere by playing a game with the kids.

Time passed. Adrien continued toiling. Finally, as the clock struck 11pm, Mr. Agreste said, "Alright, Adrien. You may have your dinner now."

Adrien smiled in tremendous gratitude. "Thank you, Father!" he cried, bowing a little before he sprinted from the room.

Marinette sighed in relief. At last it was time for dinner! She bolted into the dining room, and she and Adrien finally enjoyed a happy dinner together.


End file.
